face à face
by camidrena
Summary: Slash, après s'être fait surprendre par Amita en compagnie de Colby, Charlie doit affronté son père. OS écrite pour un challenge


« **Je pense que c'est une malédiction ! **»

« Hein ? »

La voix endormit de son amant le ramena à la réalité, bien loin de ses pensées sombres, de toutes ses réflexions qui l'avait conduit à cette affirmation.

« La vie est une malédiction »

« Pourquoi ? », il sentit le lit bouger, Colby passa d'une position allongée près de lui à une position accoudée, la main droite soutenant sa tête alors que de la gauche il caressa le ventre de Charlie. Le mathématicien aimait réfléchir après avoir fait l'amour, et il avait parfois de drôle d'idée. Mais à cet instant, Colby savait qu'il doutait et qu'il devait le rassurer. Après tout, il y avait de quoi douter, lui-même n'ayant jamais été très sure de ce que la vie pouvait apporter, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer.

« Tu sais, ta famille est plutôt tolérante, je pense qu'ils accepteront que tu aimes les hommes. Après tout, ta mère le savait et elle n'a rien dit. »

« Peut être. Tu sais que je n'ai jamais su comment elle l'avait deviné ?»

« C'est le rôle d'une mère de tout savoir sur ses enfants »

« Elle me manque… Je regrette de lui avoir fait promettre de ne rien dire à papa, parce que aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. »

« Charlie, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire maintenant, tu peux attendre encore. C'est une décision importante, tu peux attendre d'être près. »

« Mais Amita n'attendra pas, tu as vu comment elle a réagit ».

Les larmes recommençaient à monter aux yeux de Charlie, mais celui-ci ne voulait pas pleurer, pas encore. Colby le prit dans ses bras, doucement, lui montrant qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Après tout il était en partit responsable de tout ça, c'est lui qui n'avait pas fermé la porte du bureau de Charlie correctement, c'est lui qui avait initié par un câlin pas tout à fait innocent, qui était devenu beaucoup plus en peu de temps. Leur emploi du temps respectif les ayant empêché de se voir pendant quelques jours, ce premier instant en tête à tête de la semaine les avait un emmené plus loin que ce qu'ils pouvaient se le permettre. Mais ils l'avaient oublié, jusqu'à ce qu'Amita ne les interrompt. Charlie avait décidé de continuer de flirter avec elle pour maintenir les apparences, et maintenant elle allait se venger, elle l'avait dit elle-même.

« Tu ne pourras pas resté caché dans mon appartement toute ta vie, parce qu'elle risque d'être encore longue, aussi maudite soit elle. »

« Ca ne te fait pas peur toi, de devoir bosser avec Don, quand il saura »

« Je préfère ne pas y penser. »

Le téléphone de Charlie laissa échapper une sonnerie qui ne disait rien de bon à son propriétaire, c'était celle qu'il avait réservée aux appels de son père, après que celui-ci se soit plaint de ne jamais avoir de réponse. Alors il lui avait donné une sonnerie spéciale, pour ne jamais louper ses appels.

« Il va finir par s'inquiéter »

« Je sais »

Les mains de Charlie tremblaient alors qu'il les passait sur les biceps de l'agent fédéral. Un autre téléphone sonna, Colby regarda le numéro après avoir du se séparer de son homme afin d'attraper son portable.

« C'est pas le boulot, mais il faut que je réponde quand même. »

Il décrocha, se présenta en énonçant son nom de famille, jusque là rien d'anormal. En tout cas, Colby ne se méfia de rien jusqu'à ce que son interlocuteur se présente.

« Colby, c'est Alan Epps. Je cherche Charlie, il ne répond pas à son portable et son frère ne sait pas où il est non plus. En fait, je me disais qu'il serait peut être avec vous, après ce qui s'est passé… »

Alan ne semblait pas à l'aise, mais il l'avait appelé sur son portable, Colby estima que c'était plutôt un bon signe.

« Amita est passé vous voir ? »

La mention de ce prénom fit sursauté Charlie.

« Oui, elle est passé, elle était en colère et elle ne vous a pas épargnée. »

« Charlie est bien ici… » Colby choisit de laisser une pause, Alan ne dit rien. « Est-ce que ça vous pose un problème ? »

La question n'avait pas été posée de façon agressive, Alan la savait légitime alors il répondit de façon directe un « Non » qui manquait un peu d'assurance à son goût, mais il était sincère alors Colby du se retenir pour ne pas soupirer trop fort. Il fit juste un signe pour dire à Charlie que tout était bon. Dans un second, il proposa le téléphone à son compagnon, qui le refusa dans un geste beaucoup trop rapide. Il avait encore peur de la réaction de son père.

« Dites lui de m'appeler dès qu'il voudra bien, je voudrais lui parler »

« Très bien Mr Epps, je lui transmettrai »

« Merci, vous pouvez m'appeler Alan. »

Colby reposa le téléphone, puis il se retourna vers Charlie.

« Il a l'air de s'inquiéter, et puis il faudra bien que tu lui reparles un jour. C'est ton père après tout »

« Tes parents, est ce qu'ils savent ? »

La question que Colby redoutait tant depuis quelques temps, en fait depuis la première fois où Charlie avait émit l'hypothèse de parler d'eux à son père et son frère.

« Mes parents m'ont mi à la porte lorsqu'ils l'ont su. Mais c'est différant, j'ai grandit dans une petite ville, les gens là bas ne voit pas la vie comme ici. Et puis c'était il y a longtemps »

Le sujet ne plaisait pas trop à Colby, alors il décida d'en changer. Et à cet instant précis, il ne vit pas de sujet plus intéressant que celui qu'il avait en face de lui, alors il colla son corps contre le sien, et commença à l'embrasser. Charlie sentit tous ses problèmes s'envoler à se moment, et lorsque Colby lâcha ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à son cou, il ne pu s'empêcher de lancé un « Encore ? » mi taquin, mi ennuyer.

« Si tu préfères, je peux te reconduire chez toi »

Cette phrase eu exactement l'effet escompté, Charlie oublia ses derniers doutes quand au bien fondé de l'activité proposée par son amant. Etant déjà nu, les préliminaires aurait du être raccourcit mais Colby ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, et entrepris de glisser ses lèvres sur tout le torse du mathématicien, s'arrêtant sur le nombril un moment. Il savait que Charlie était sensible à ce niveau, et il comptait bien en profiter. La chaleur de leur étreinte passée venait à peine de les quitter qu'elle revenait déjà sur eux, réactivant leur désir. Alors que Colby revenait juste de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, celui-ci lui fit comprendre qu'il avait assez attendu. L'acte d'amour les laissa serein, au moins jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du portable de Charlie ne retentisse à nouveau. La sonnerie spéciale, Alan voulait vraiment parlé à son fils.

« Je vais répondre. »

Colby ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce que lui avait dit Charlie une heure plus tôt. La vie était peut être une malédiction, mais il n'aurait échanger ce moment pour rien au monde.

Charlie tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il décrocha le téléphone. Avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il entendit la voix inquiète et soulagée à la fois de son père.

« Charlie enfin. Je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Qu'est ce qui te prend de ne pas répondre au téléphone comme ça »

Alan aurait pu continuer longtemps comme ça, mais son fils le coupa, « Papa, c'est bon, je vais bien. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Question posée presque innocemment, enfin, Charlie choisit de s'en convaincre. A l'autre bout de la chambre, le portable de Colby sonna à son tour.

« Qu'est ce que je veux ? A ton avis, Amita est passé à la maison, elle a crié que tu étais malade, que Colby t'avais envoûté et toute sorte de bizarrerie dans le même style. C'est normal que je cherche à savoir ce qui c'est réellement passé et comment tu vas ! »

« Calme toi papa, je vais bien. Ecoute, je sais que ça ne doit pas être évidant pour toi tout ça, mais il faut que tu saches que j'aime vraiment Colby… »

« Tant mieux pour toi, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas répondre au téléphone »

Charlie allait ajouter quelque chose quand il étendit Colby dire à son interlocuteur « Je serais là dans 20 minutes » Il était appeler sur une affaire.

« Ecoute papa, je te rappelle ». Charlie raccrocha, n'osant même pas imaginer la réaction de son père.

« Un problème ? »

« Non, on a eu notre mandat plus tôt que prévu. Je te ramène chez toi ou tu préfères rester ici ? »

« Je veux bien que tu me déposes »

Charlie regarda l'agent fédéral se diriger vers la salle de bain, puis tout en récupérant ses habits, il repensa à ce que son père lui avait dit. En fait, il y repensa durant tout le trajet, analysant dans tous les sens ses paroles. Une seule solution convaincante lui vint à l'esprit, son père devait déjà savoir. Lorsqu'il aperçu sa maison, Charlie sentit un pincement de cœur le prendre, il redoutait la confrontation avec son père. Il avait peur que celui-ci ne le comprenne pas, il avait peur de la décevoir.

« Courage, je t'appelle dès que j'ai fini. Et n'oublie pas, quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aime. »

Colby n'était pas un grand sentimental, et bien qu'il avait à son égare beaucoup de petite attention qui prouvait son amour, l'agent fédéral n'énonçait que très rarement ses trois petits mots que Charlie aimaient tant entendre. Il tenta d'embrassé ce dernier mais celui-ci se recula, montrant du doigt Alan qui venait de sortir de la maison, comme signe d'excuse.

Alan regarda son fils sortir de la voiture, puis il la vit s'éloigner. Charlie remonta doucement l'allée. Depuis que sa femme mourante lui avait avouer le secret de leur fils, Alan s'était dit un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il devait lui en parler, l'avertir qu'il savait et qu'il pouvait l'aider en cas de besoin. C'était son rôle de père après tout, mais à chaque fois il avait manqué de courage. Et puis Amita était entrée dans la vie de son fils, et il avait espéré. Mais aujourd'hui il le regrettait. « Tu savais ? »

« Oui Charlie, ta mère m'en avait parlé. Allez, vient, rentrons, on a pas mal de chose à se dire tous les deux ».


End file.
